Bermuda's Blog
by NekoGirl72
Summary: Bermuda has started a blog and she wants you, yes you, to ask her questions. I don't know if others will swear, so I'm rating it T. Yeah, I joined the bandwagon. If you wouldn't mind PMing questions, instead of reviewing them, that would be very helpful
1. A Blog for Me!

**Well, Hetalia. I got obsessed with it again and I made an OC... BERMUDA! So yeah, I also decided to jump on the Bandwagon and make her a blog. YAY FOR BANDWAGONS! **

**So anyway. **

**I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters in it. I only own Bermuda. **

Hey everyone, Bermuda here~

So, I noticed a lot of the countries are making blogs and it seemed fun, so here I am! I have to do some kind of mood thing and fill out a profile now, right?

Mood: Happy, as usual.

Listening: Does humming to myself count?

Subject: This blog~!

Now a profile-y thing, yes?

Name: Bermuda (Islands)

Human Name: Sonia Kirkland. Yes, I'm related to the English prat.

Gender: Girl.

Relationship: Single.

Age: Well, I look seventeen-eighteen-ish, I guess. But I'm 502-ish, I think. I lost track.

Birthday: ((A/N: I actually have no idea, so a random date it is, except not entirely random because of the Bermuda triangle and creepiness.)) October 31.

Hair Colour: Dark brown

Eye Colour: Green

Likes: Peas and Rice (traditional Bermudian dish), swimming, everything supernatural.

Dislikes: The English prat and changing into the Triangle.

Well, that's it. Ask me anything you'd like, or just say hi~

**YAY BANDWAGONS. I'm sorry, I'll update my other story soon, if anyone actually reads it. **


	2. I am not Invisible!

**Yay, more blogging for Bermuda. I'm not sure how to update this. Once a day? When I get a certain amount of questions? Suggestions? **

**Again, don't own Hetalia.**

Hello everyone, I'm back~

I got some questions~!

Mood: Happy, as always.

Listening to: Myself humming, again. I'm lonely here :(

Subject:

**From: xSimply-Simplex**

**Hello Bermuda! Nice meeting ya! *Random comment pop out* Hee...**

So... Are you an invisible island?  
People always get lost when crossed your island, why is that?  
Are you cute?  
What do you like to eat?  
Do you love anime?  
Wanna cookie? *hands jar of cookies* :)  
Any crushes on other countries?

Haha... too much questions XD

Reply:

It's nice meeting you too~

I am not an invisible island. I am on the map, right next to America and Mexico. That's where the Triangle is formed.

It's not when they cross my island silly~ It's when they cross the patch of water near my island called the Bermuda Triangle. And I can't give away my secrets now, can I?

Am I cute? I'd like to think so, but my only nice features are my bright green eyes and my nice hair.

I love to eat Peas and Rice and any type of fish-related dish~

Anime? I think Japan showed me what that was at some point, but I never really looked further into it.

I would love a cookie. *takes one and nibbles on it*

Any crushes...? Ehh, n-no... *blushing* Of course not.

Yes, that was a lot of questions, heheh... Thanks for talking to me~!

Next~

**From: SukiWilliams:**

**Alrighty Bermuda...**

1) Why do you hate Iggy so much? He's not that bad...*cough* hiscookingisall *cough*  
2) What countries are ya friends with?  
3) music?

Reply:

Hello~

I hate him for personal reasons. He... abandoned my island and left me to fend for myself. He's also strange. I mean, I love supernatural stuff, but he keeps trying to summon the devil...

I'm friends with everyone, at least, everyone I've met so far~ Except the English prat.

What about it? Are you asking what I like? Because if you are, I like to listen to everyone singing, or Austria playing the piano. I also like Japan's... thingies. The Vocaloids.

Thanks for talking to me~

**Leave any more questions for Bermuda! If you wouldn't mind, put them in a PM though. Apparently, I could get into trouble for everyone sending reviews as questions. **


	3. My First World Meeting!

**More blogging~ I'd like to once again, request that you PM me questions, if it isn't too much trouble.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Hey guys, I'm back~! But I have a killer headache... But I'm still gonna answer questions~!

Mood: Happy again, but sort of bored :/

Listening to: Miku Hastune singing Ievan Polkka.

Subject: Vocaloid, I guess.

**From Cookie Addiction (used to be xSimply-Simplex, I think.)**

**Hello Bermuda! *Gives peas***

Ahh... thanks for the explanation! I've got it now!

So... Don't you plan on wars or something?  
Evil or good?  
You're starting to love Vocaloid? Great! Kagamine Len or Kaito or Mikuo? XD

Reply:

Hey again~! Thank you for the peas~ If you'd like, I'll use them to make Peas and Rice for you~

I didn't really explain much... But okay!

Wars?! Oh no, is someone going to declare war on me? Is it Seychelles? She still hasn't forgiven me for stealing a fish that one time...

Uhm... Good? I don't entirely understand the question.

I do think they're brilliant~

In which context? Do you mean who I think sings better or which representation I think looks the best or what?

Because they're all equally marvellous programs and they all look great~!

Thanks for talking to me~

So... Since this is kind of short, I think I should just ramble on for a little~

Well... I kind of have nothing to talk about.

Ah, that's right! I attended my first World Meeting~! It was very... Interesting. Not very productive, but a lot of it was fun to watch.

I have question for all of you.

**Who is your favourite country? **

That's all from me for now~ Bye!

**Well that was short and worthless XD Carry on asking Bermuda things and answer the question as you do so~! **


	4. I'm in Trouble

**More blogging. I'd like to ask loopo and 'Veilnus' (poke...) if they would stop spamming my inbox.**

Back everyone~ I'm going to answer all your questions, though I've just been yelled at for trying to stop NYC' male version from, ah... tugging her curl.

Mood: Bored and slightly annoyed.

Listening to: The Axis Powers singing various songs.

Subject: England and America yelling at me .

Well, onto the questions.

**From: Cookie Addiction**

**My favourite country is my own country - Malaysia!**

Yay! Peas and rice! I have a squirrel named Peas!

Which one you're closer with?  
America or Italy?

Don't you plan on marrying?

What type of movies do you prefer? (if you choose horror, then do you like the new movie Sinister?)

Reply:

Hmm. I've never met Malaysia, but apparently they're very nice~

You have a squirrel? That's amazing~!

I'm geographically closer with America, but I'd have to say Italy's a lot like a brother to me~

M... MARRIAGE?! B-But, I'm just... I mean, I'm so... No one would... Ah. I don't think so, at least for a while.

I love fantasy and supernatural movies. I don't think I've heard of this Sinister. Is it American? I'll ask America if I can borrow it, if it is...

'Til next time~

**From: LoopoPaw**

**This is a very good blog 'n' all, but what's Bermuda's biggest secret?**

**Marshall Islands because it's my OC. HURR HURR DURR.**

**I have a new question;  
What colour is Poke's hair?**

Reply:

Hi. That is a lot of questions.

I am not giving away my secrets.

Marshall's annoying but he is my little brother and he's alright most of the time...

Who is this poke? Is it a who? Is it edible?

**From Veilnus.**

**Why is there a monkey in my closet?**

Hi! Uh, what...?

I personally have no idea why there's a monkey in your closet...

Anyway...

Today's question is...

**What's your favourite colour?**

I can hear England and America yelling again. Apparently I did something else to NYC...

I'll be back someday, when they decide to let me back on my computer.

Now New York's joined in.

See ya~

**More questions, but please send them through PM. Bye~**


	5. Bonfire Night and Facebook!

**Baaaaaaaack~ More blogging/answering questions.**

Hey everyone! How are you all? I got yelled at three times the other day, but now I'm fine. So anyway!

Mood: Wonderful~

Listening to: Dark Woods Circus.

Subject: Fireworks!

I'm sat inside typing this, but I'll be gone in a moment. It's Bonfire Night so we'll be setting off fireworks and such. I can't wait~!

To the questions.

**From: Cookie Addiction**

**Soo Bermuda Do you have Twitter?  
What's your Facebook name? (add me Mozuki Mira) Hehe..  
I don't know what to ask already.. Hurmm... Peas? *give peas*  
Why do you like peas?  
Do you think Atlantis exist?  
Can I have your phone number?  
Do you have supernatural powers?  
What is your 2p?  
OMG! Loads of questions! Ok, see ya!  
-Cookies are awesomer!**

Reply:

Hello again~

Twitter? I'm afraid I do not.

My Facebook name is Sonia Bermuda Kirkland. I'm still new at this, so I'm bad at making it work, but you can still add me~

Thanks, though I really don't need all these peas. I like them because of our Bermudian dish, Peas and Rice!

I think Atlantis might exist, though I don't really know.

I don't really have a phone. I'm always too busy with other things to use one.

Supernatural powers...? Well, I am quite strong and very fast for just an island, if that counts.

I don't know. I've never really met her, but I suppose she'll be a lot like the Triangle.

Yup, lots of questions~ See ya~

Cookies are awesome, but not as awesome as Prussia. Or so he says.

**From: TheHoneyScream**

**Norway: Hi Bermuda. How are you? I'm definitly going to follow your blog. You're doing a good job. I am at admin's house right now.  
Admin: You can call me Honey! Still!  
Norway: Well... she's fotcing me to hear Vocaloid right now. It's not that bad. We just finished todays 'Ask Norway'. Roro is here too. He's cooking something for us. After making us tea just some minutes ago. But he's just doing this, because admin wanted some romanian food. Stupid her.  
Admin: It's Honey! And I'm not stupid at all! Do you want me to call Den over?  
Norway: Please no. ...Honey..  
Admin: Aaww. That's music in my ears.  
Romania: Cooking is ready! *comes in and smiles* Oh! Is that Bermudas Blog? Greetings from me.  
Admin: Yay! Food!  
Norway: She's like America...  
Admin: I can hear you! I'm not eating that much!  
Norway: Well Bermuda.. you'll be back soon. With greetings from the admin, Roro and me.  
See you.**

Reply:

Hello Norgie~ I'm good. Thanks, I wasn't sure myself, but thanks for reassuring me~! I'm barely ever at my admin's house, as she's in England. So she comes and bugs me instead...

You mean, I can call you Honey or are you telling Norgie to?

Vocaloid is quite good. I'm amazed at how Japan managed to do it. Roro, huh...? That's a good nickname; I have to use it now. I didn't Romania could cook... He's very nice, isn't he~? I wouldn't call your admin stupid... They could get revenge.

Speaking of Denmark, I haven't seen him around for a while...

*laughs* You two have an odd relationship. You're like siblings, only Honey seems to be in charge.

Hello Roro~ *grins* I didn't know you could cook.

My admin eats way too much as well...

Admin: Do not!

Sure, whatever. Anyway, thanks for talking to me and bye~

Well, that's all from me for now~! I'll be back soon with more blogging~ I'm going to re-ask last week's question first though, as no one answered it.

**What's your favourite colour?**

Anyway, I must leave and admire the beauty of those coloured lights that flare in the sky, otherwise known as fireworks.

Bermuda, out!

**That's the end of this chapter~ Please PM questions if you can. 'Til next time!**


	6. Homestuck and HetaOni

**Hello everyone~ Sorry for not updating, I've been reeeeally busy. School sucks. Anyway, back to blogging.**

Hey again everyone! I'm back in action! I had so much fun with the fireworks the other day~

Mood: Contented

Listening to: Karkalicious. Don't ask...

Subject: Homestuck and HetaOni D:

Well, there's this popular web comic sort of thing, called Homestuck. And I got addicted to it. It draws you in. Anyway, question time.

**From: TheHoneyScream and Norway**

**Norway: Hey Bermuda. It's me again. I hacked myself into admins account. That means she's not here. I'm back at my home in Oslo, but I'm currently hiding in my closet, because Mathias came to visit and Emil just let him in. I think my lil brother is mad, because I read his diary. Just to find out that he's with Hong Kong.  
Denmark: Norgie! Please come out!  
Norway: When admin said the thing with her name, she meant me. But you can call her Honey too. She's always mad when I call her admin.  
Denmark: *knocks on the door of the closet* Please stop hiding Norge!**

**Norway: Well... after kicking Mathias out of my house, I came back to answer your questions and stuff.  
Yah, it's pretty amazing, how Japan managed that. He sure is a genius when it comes to high tech.  
Actually did Bulgaria gave him this nick name. It's quite nice. I really like using it (or him?).  
Roro is such a good cook. Since I'm with him I really started to like romanian food. It's so yummy.  
Well, I think she's ok with that. She's calling me stupid too sometimes. I'm used to it. Emil calls me stupid too, though I don't mind.  
You should be glad you didn't. He's such a freak.  
Do you mean Roro and me or Denmark and me? And yeah.. kinda.  
Yah.. but I'm ok with admin eating too much. Even if it's sometimes just a pain in the neck.  
Greetings to your admin!**

Reply:

Hello~ Hacking admins is fun~

I don't see what your huge problem with Denny is. But whatever. If I wasn't on your side, I'd compliment Iceland for his brilliant payback~

I know. I wish I had his knowledge of such things. Like I said, it sounds weird when I say it :/ Hmm... He'll have to cook for me at some point.

I don't think you're stupid~

Why do you hate him so much?

I meant you and Honey, actually.

They do what they have to. *shrugs*

She (the admin) says hi back~

**From: Cookie Addiction**

**Hello Bermuda! Hmmm...**

1. Do you know Slenderman?  
2. If you are involved in the HetaOni.. what would you do?  
3. If you are trapped in a small room with England, what will you do?  
4. Do you speak American accent?

Yay! Only 4 questions! And that was fast update, deshou?

Reply:

Hello again~!

I know Slenderman. It's very silly~

HetaOni... That was horrible. I /would/ probably fight alongside the rest, but if I switched to the Triangle, I'd help that hideous monster...

If I was... Oh dear. I'd just ignore him, mostly. Maybe punch him a couple of times.

An American accent? Oh no, my voice in neutral. I don't really have an accent.

It was a fast update, but I made up for it by being slow with this one...

Well, until next time everyone~! I'm going to go back to Homestuck now...

**Please keep asking Bermuda questions~!**


	7. I'm Sorry!

**Back again after the huuuuuuuuge break. Yeah, sorry about that though. **

Hello again everyone!

Mood: Tired

Listening to: The Vocaloids

Subject: Boredom

Well, recently I've been bored out of my mind, as there's nothing to do. It's not very good, because I really don't like being bored.

Anyway, I'm so sorry! I got distracted. Everyone always tells me I'm not very good at sticking to stuff, because I start lapsing with work and stuff.

I'll answer some questions now.

**From: Cookie Addiction**

**Cookie Addiction here! Currently using my phone Hehe**

1. How's life?  
2. Is it fun to become a country?  
3. Can you speak other language than English?  
4. Do you know One Direction? They come from England y'know? I love them *squeal*  
5. Does scones really taste bad?

Hehe

Reply:

Hello again!

It's brilliant~ Aside from the boredom I mentioned...

I... Guess? I don't really know, since I've always been a country and know no different.

Well we can all speak a few languages so we can talk to each other and due to our cultures. So yes.

I think I may have heard of them.

It depends if they're England's scones or not...

**From: TheHoneyScream:**

**Norway: At Admin's house again. Prepairing for an extra long 'Ask Norway'.  
Hmm, ja it's fun.. She already found out. But.. she wasn't angry at all.  
He's. Just. Annoying.  
I'm a bit proud of lil brother. I would have done that too.  
That would cool.  
Actually.. it does.. a bit.  
Hmm.. I think he likes to cook for others.  
Admin: *munch* Your reviewing on Sonny's blog again? *munch*  
Norway: What are you eating, Admin?  
Admin: Currywurst. *munch*  
Norway: That disgusting stuff again...  
Admin: Hrmph. *munch*  
Norway: Thanks Bermuda.  
Admin: *munch* Huh? Well... he's stupid at some point. When it comes to Iceland..  
Norway: ...Thanks for that Admin...  
Me and Admin? Waait! No! She's like the female version of Denmark mixed with with England's attitude, America's eating habits and Italy's lazyness.  
Admin: Oy! But I'm not talking like Iggy! Even if I use 'bloody wanker' or 'bloody hell' sometimes. And I'm also a bit like Korea and Japan! Hrmm.. I also love black humor..  
Norway: Well.. there it is. She also just can't be like me, because she likes Denmark. And Switzerland. Just.. why?  
Admin: Vash *faints*  
Norway: I mean.. seriously.. Switzerland?  
Hmm ja.. Seems like it.  
Admin: Hi Sonny's Admin! Nice to see ya!  
Norway: Hi there. Hmm.. some questions:  
1. If you had the permission to go in to the fairy world, would you do it?  
2. Have you ever been to Philippines house?  
3. Do you believe in supernatural things?  
Admin: **

**4. Do you like Marmite?  
5. Which of the countries do you like most?  
6. Do you like Russia?  
Norway: That's quite a lot.  
Admin: I hope it don't bothers you! Tschüss  
Norway: Bye.**

Reply:

Extra long, hmm? It is fun, even when they don't get mad~

I don't talk to him that much but he doesn't seem so bad...

Mmm... Hello Norway's admin~

Uhm... What is Currywurst?

You're welcome!

You can deny it, but you are definitely like siblings.

... My admin says never to say a bad word about Switzerland again or she'll ban me from speaking to you... She also says hi to your admin~

Are... You offering me a chance to do so?

No, I've never been to their actual house...

Of course I do. I am the embodiment of the Bermuda Triangle, after all~

No. I think only Australia likes that stuff.

Well, I like everyone! I can't pick a favourite.

I don't talk to him a lot, but he seems nice, if a little scary.

It is quite a lot, but it doesn't bother me~

**From: Guest**

**Do you want to be independent?**

Bermudians have many accents  
and we don't hate England  
and we aren't obsessed with peas and rise

but still great job on this blog

Reply:

I would like to be independent, but who doesn't?

Admin: I KNOW I DID EVERYTHING WRONG I'M SORRY PLEASE FORIVE ME OAO

And with the England thing, she doesn't hate him as such... Just a disliking. She still likes him a little, as he is her father figure.

**From: Michigan**

**I believe I have found the date of your birthday: September 5.**

Reply:

Admin: Where'd you find that?

Well anyway, I'm terribly sorry for the huge delay and I hope I answered your questions well.


End file.
